


Cats and Dogs

by The_Homesuckers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Homesuckers/pseuds/The_Homesuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JADE HARLEY and you are getting a new pet today. You and your older brother John both decided because someone needs to keep Bec company while your out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

You walk in to your apartment from another day at college.  
Today is the day you get another pet. I mean, you have your dog Becquerel with you, But he gets lonely while you’re out. You live with your older brother John. He is usually at home doing who-knows what. He does go to college too. He was the one who told you to get a pet. You don’t know why though. I guess it remains a mystery. You put your bag down on the couch and take your scarf, mittens, and hat off -The winter is harsh on you- and knock on his room door. Out comes Bec. Bec jumps on you and licks you. You give a little smile and say “Good dog, Best friend!”  
Later that day, John comes home. “Hey Jade” he smiles at you while you make dinner. “Hey John”. “What are you making?” He says. “Dinner, obviously” you smile. ”Can you get Bec his food?” you say a bit quieter “Sure” John grabs the steak out of the fridge, cuts it up, and gives it to bec in a bowl with some water on the side. The usual dog stuff. You and John go sit down at the table with some ramen. Who doesn’t love some good ramen for dinner? You eat quickly and start Texting Dave.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
GG: are you busy??   
GG: dave?   
TG: oh hey harley   
GG: i am so excited!!!!   
GG: today im going to go get a pet!!   
TG: don’t you have bec?  
GG: yes, but im getting another so he doesnt get lonely while im not there!!! :)   
TG: cool   
GG: oh! I think were going!!   
GG: bye dave!   
TG: bye   
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

You turn your phone off and stare at John. “So we’re going now, right?” you say with a smile. “Yes Jade, come on” You grab your hat, gloves and scarf, put them on, and meet John outside. “Get in the car” he says. You jump in right beside him, and watch out the window as he drives. I wonder what pet I’m going to get today!

\--Timeskip to Petshop--

Jade runs into the store, practically smashing the door in John’s face. He moves back before it can. You look at the girl standing behind the counter. “Hello there” she says with a drunken smile. “Hi...” you say. “Wou you like to adopt a pet??”  
“Yes please”  
“Come wit me”  
You follow the girl. You see that her nametag says ‘Roxy’ on it. You follow Roxy. There are all kinds of animals here. She shows you the dogs. You see a really cute one. You are about to pick it when you hear a yawn. You and Roxy both look at a door open. “Roxy..?” You notice that it’s a troll. She looks about...3 years old. “Who’s this?” you say. Roxy runs over to the troll, as the troll moves back. “It’s okay Neppy. She’s nice” you stare at Roxy. “This is Nepeta. Here, you can hold her.” She scoops nepeta up and gives her to you. Nepeta smiles at you. You can see that she is in a long T-shirt with a heart on it. That’s it. Poor girl must not have any other clothes. You see Roxy “She likes you! Would you like to adopt her, hun?” you stutter. “u-uh” then Roxy comes right up to your face with scares you a bit. “Please! If she doesn’t get adopted, she’ll be killed!” You instantly tear up “O-Oh my god!” you stare at the troll. “How much?” you ask. Roxy stares. “She’s originally 7,000” which scares you. “But I can let you have her for 20” Wow, that’s a deal. You give her the money, and she gives you everything Nepeta needs. “Wow” this includes some Betty Crocker food, that John makes you carry, a bed and a sheet of info. “Hurry!” Roxy says, you say thanks, and dash to the car. You both Jump in and go home.


End file.
